


The Harvest

by Fictional_Sadist



Series: Magics of the Earth and Sky [1]
Category: Yugioh
Genre: M/M, Magical Rituals, pleasure brought by magical means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Sadist/pseuds/Fictional_Sadist
Summary: Seto and Atem preform the end of Harvest ritual to thank the Gods.





	The Harvest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capsaicin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsaicin/gifts).



> a gift for Capsaicin to help inspire. 
> 
> Priest on priest smut on an altar. 
> 
> Probably a little PWP.

Seto knelt inside a in front of the altar. His hands were clasped in front of him and his head bent and eyes closed. He was dressed in only in the thin ceremonial robes. Except for the dozens of candles taking up space on every available flat surface the room was bare. Every last one of them had been lit. The heat was gentle on his skin. 

 

He was praying. Tonight was the beginning of the Harvest festival. The people of the surrounding village had been working hard to make sure that only the last stalk of wheat would be the only thing needed to be harvested when the Moon reached her Zenith. At that point they would send to him the person who’d earned the right to cut that last stalk. The one who’d run the elaborate obstacle course that had been set up and cut the stalk. Then they would thank the Gods for the bountiful harvest by calling up magic by joining their bodies together and releasing the energy to the gods. Since the coming year was the year of Lightning Seto had been sent to represent the Lord of Storms.

 

Seto tried not to think of one specific villager. Atem was a Priest of the Wildwood. The two of them were from the same religion but Atem followed a different deity than Seto. While Seto’s Lord of Storms allowed him to stay in one spot Atem’s required him to be on the move constantly.  They had crossed paths on a few occasions and Atem was both infuriating and intriguing. The Wanderer had been passing through the village as the harvest had begun and had offered his assistance. He’d seen Atem working with the others out in the field. The image of his shirtless torso working in the bright sun, dripping with sweat had haunted him these past few nights.

 

Seto redirected his thoughts to his prayers. He needed to keep his mind clear. It was his duty to fuck whomever crossed the threshold. (However he couldn’t help but think that having two priest instead of one would be ideal…)

 

He hear the doors swing open. He stayed where he was until they were once again shut and locked behind the newcomer. Only then did Seto stand and turn to face his partner. 

 

Atem felt his heart race. Seto was practically glowing in the dark room. Atem felt his lips curl into the cocky grin he’d been chided for on more than one occasion and approached the other priest. He was once again shirtless and he could tell the other was as hypnotized by him as he was of Seto.

 

Atem stopped just inches from Seto and looked up into the taller priests ice blue eyes “For the harvest is done. Now may the land rest.” he recited offering the stock to the other.

 

Seto reached forward and grasped it. “We thank the Powers of the Earth and Sky for the bounty provided for us.” 

 

They moved at the same time and their lips collided in a harsh kiss. Atem parted his lips to Seto’s probing tongue. Seto curled his arms around Atem and crushed the smaller form to his chest and threaded his fingers into the soft mass of tri-colored hair. Atem wrapped his arms around Seto’s neck and the stalk dropped to the floor. 

 

Without breaking the kiss Seto hooked his hands under Atem’s thighs and lifted him up. Atem wrapped his legs around Seto’s waist as the blue eyed man walked them over to the altar that was draped with cloth and fur to give them comfort on the stone surface. They parted for air as Seto draped Atem on furs. 

 

A soft chant and their clothing disappeared. Atem grinned at the annoyed look he received from the blue eyed man and cut off any protests by sealing their mouths together and wrapping a hand around Seto’s length and beginning to stroke it into hardness. 

 

Hands wandered and Seto broke away from Atem’s mouth and moved Atem’s hand from his cock and trapped it with the other above the red eyed man’s head. Seto whispered a chant of his own and a thin line of blue light wrapped around Atem’s wrists and help them in place. The blue eyed man chuckled at the glare he received and began to nip and lickhis way down Atem’s chest. Paying special attention to pert nipples and dipping his tongue into his navel before coming face to face with Atem’s hardening erection. 

 

Seto gave it a long slow lick from base to tip and said a second chant before taking it into his mouth. He reached for a jar of oil that had been waiting on a side table and coated his fingers before slipping one into the body beneath him. 

 

Atem cried out as runes began weaving their way down across his body from the binding on his wrists. The runes were like another set of hands tailing feather like touches across his skin only to randomly explode and send Atem arching up with the overwhelming pleasure. 

 

Seto pulled his mouth away and grinned at the needy whimper he received in protest. A pretty blush colored the cheeks of the Priest of the Wildwood and Atem turned his head away so he didn’t have to look into those blue flame eyes. Only to cry out as Seto impaled him in one swift stroke. 

 

Seto started a harsh pace and their moans and cries of pleasure echoed off the walls. Seto finally found the right angle to hit the one spot in Atem that made the writhe beneath him. 

 

It actually made Atem beg for him. 

 

“Se-Ah! Seto, please-please touch me!” the sentence ended in a protracted moan as Seto rewarded the other for the act b wrapping a hand around Atem’s arousal. It wasn’t much longer before Atem found his release. The sight coupled with the contracting muscles around him brought about Seto’s own end. 

 

They lay like that for a bit to catch their breath. When Seto pulled out to lay beside Atem the binding around the smaller male’s wrists faded away. 

 

Atem brought his arms down and turned to face Seto. “Gods be praised.” Atem told his fellow priest. It sounded like Atem was mocking him. He didn’t get chance to call him out on it when Atem moved to straddle himself over Seto. 

 

“Allow me to show my thanks to the God of Storms.” was all Atem said before sealing their lips together again. 

 

Their endurace ran out on them as the sun began to rise and they lay with their limbs entwined together fast asleep. Each with a small smile on their lips. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. 
> 
> (Go ahead twist my arm more to make me practice my smut writing some more ;) )


End file.
